ddo_kalimdorfandomcom-20200215-history
Astrae
Biography: Name: Astrae Race: Blood Elf Class: '''Priest '''Sex: Female Alignment: '''Chaotic Good '''Motivation: Gain more independence, and have fun while at it. Background: '''? Abilities: '''Racial: * Magister Class: * Divine Intervention * Mind Control * Mind Vision * Soul Link Armor: * Cloth (+2) Loot: * Mysterious Orders * Picklock Equipment / Hairpins * Crusted Soggy Sock * Sacrifical Dagger (Treasure) * Cool Sunglasses (Accessory) * Fifty Layers of Shadow * Grappling Hook Currency * (1) Gold * (85) Silver Trivia: * Astrae is a returning character from Pirate Mini-DDO. * Astrae responded to Markgrgrl with much excitement, squeeing and attempting to wear the Murloc as a hat. Though she failed on Day 1, she swears to try again. She also canonized the Murloc's nickname, "Mark". * This character brought more than the standard 100 silver to this adventure, and spent the first day paying for drinks for her friends in a public tavern. This might have attracted the attention of bandits and pickpockets in the future. * During the first session, Astrae managed to mind-control and use her mind-vision on a Centaur Raider, nicknamed "Honk Gronk". This allowed her to learn why this Centaur Tribe had turned aggressive, and sparked the Party's first successful mission. * She unveiled a darker side of herself during a debate with Salarya, revealing a troubled past growing up with manipulative Nobles and politicians. * Attempted to seduce a Goblin Foreman, though the seduction failed as result of a delayed Critical Fail roll, as the Goblin attempted to kidnap her for threatening his organization previously. * Was given some "Magic" Herbs by Rumika as they explored the Wailing Caverns. She experienced a bad trip due to the uncomfortable environments: Her brain was trying to recognize faces in the suddenly shifting darkness, hallucinating disturbing imagery as she followed the party through the dark caves. * When Salarya and Astrae infiltrated a Kul Tiras outpost, Astrae managed to uncover the Kul Tiran Captain's secret fears, exploiting them to trick the Captain into evacuating the outpost. During the same infiltration, she met and flirted with Ranger Fabion, who promised he'd meet her again. * Took on the role as the Presenter when the Party attempted to pose as a travelling circus-troupe. After some of the Party's entertainment-acts turned the audience sour, Astrae salvaged the show with her charisma as a comedian. * Almost ragequit after rolling an astounding 3 critical fails in a row, negating an Advantage Roll as well as a Divine Intervention. This was promptly followed by being hit with a Critical Success by an Ogre. When the Ogre was dead, Astrae rolled a 3/100 while looting, only gaining a sock. * Astrae decided to tailor her sock into a pair of fingerless gloves. Due to how damp the socks were, the fingerless gloves are officially considered "dank". * When the Highborne Elder in the Dire Maul dungeons explained that he had siphoned arcane magics into a Highborne Strawdoll for years, Astrae tried to snatch it from him to keep it as a toy. When she did, she rolled a 20, and accidentally became infused with the years' worth of arcane inside the doll. * The huge amounts of arcane that Astrae had consumed so quickly made her sick, spending most of combat curled up on the ground, complaining about her bloated tummy. Later, when faced against a platoon of a dozen Ogres, Astrae unleashed the magic through an arcane blast, via her flatulence. She proclaimed, "I guess the Ogres... Couldn't stump the trump." Category:Players